Remind me why I love you
by JET300
Summary: Ignore!


Remind me why I love you!

A Thetis/Atlas Romance/Friendship

Part I: Don't Remind me!

_**~disclaimer~ JET300 does not own any of the characters shown in this fan fiction. Thank you!!**_

Thetis just couldn't believe that this was happening to him! "But Aile, you can't be doing this to me!?!" was all he could say when he saw her in her bed, with her brother Vent next to her. Aile just looked at him, blank with nothing but false denial. Before she, or Vent, were able to explain themselves, Thetis got Aile's clothing into a plastic bag, and told her and Vent to get out of his house. "You'll regret this, Thetis! If it's the last thing you'll do, you'll regret it!! You'll see!" was Aile's only response to Thetis' abrupt nature and him making her leave their house, his house. But Thetis stood there, un-moved by her stinging words. But inside, she knew he would be scarred. And that's all she needed to know. That was ten years ago, and already it was taking effect! Out of nineteen dates over the years, not one was truthful and honest with him, and nineteen times he was forced to kick them out of his house, and his life. _Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find true love! _Thetis thought to himself one night while walking alone to clear his mind off of the last girl he had to let go. What would happen next will be an act of fate, for another person was having the same problem, and was heading in the same direction. Atlas was a young girl who was having boy troubles. The last boy she dated, whose name was Mike, - with black haired and soft eyes,- just called her a boy, and she didn't take it too good. She was so mad, that she used her Model-F to smash his new Convertible. "Why?!!! She never did do anything to you!! She was just lying there, doing nothing to upset you!!! Why!!!!?" was Mike's only plead, but one look at her angry face got him to shut up, and he ran away, trying his hardest not to die today! Atlas just watched him, running away like that, not even taking his clothes, - or his I.D. _What an idiot! _Atlas thought to herself, before walking away from his smashed car. Before long, she found herself near what appeared to be an old fountain, and just across the other side was her old friend Thetis. "Hey, Thetis!" she called out, not wanting to draw any attention to herself, - or Thetis. "Huh – oh, hey Atlas!! How has your life been?!" Thetis dared asked, leaving Atlas a little more furious at what just happened. "Don't remind me! Yours?!" Atlas asked, more safely than Thetis, because she knew he was too much of a wimp to do anything. "Don't remind me!" Thetis said, only to be responded by Atlas' sharp tongue. "Having girl problems again, Girly-Boy?!" Atlas jokingly said, only to hear Thetis' colder response. "Being called a He-she again, I see!" Thetis remorsefully said to her, for he knew those words would be his last for the night. Only that didn't happen. Instead, he saw her crying to herself. "Hey, Atlas, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?!" Thetis dared to ask. Atlas just looked at him, trying not to show any emotions, but not too long, she let all out. "Why doesn't anyone like me!!??" she said to a concerned Thetis. Thetis looked at her, with so much compassion for her well being. Then inspiration struck him. "Hey, Atlas!" he asked her. Atlas response was small and quick, but he didn't care. "Hm?" she asked him. "How 'bout we make a little pact, right here, right now!?" he told her. Atlas just looked at him, trying to understand what he meant. Thetis then told her what he had planned about their situation. Twenty minutes later, Thetis and Atlas were holding in their hands one penny, which both of them were holding together. "Alright, Atlas, we have to make this solemn promise, got it?" Thetis said to Atlas, who was as eager as himself. She nodded her approval, and Thetis started it out. "By the time we see each other again, and if we are not married yet, we well be engaged. Got it?!" he asked. Atlas looked at him, awed and shocked that he would go that far. "Yes, I do!" she said to him, and with that, both Thetis and Atlas threw the penny into the fountain, and went their separate ways. One minute later, the fountain started to glow a sparkling blue, and their wish would be answered. To be continued….

I really would like people to review this story, so please, R+R+R!!!


End file.
